


Uncertainty

by FawkesFire13



Category: Asuras Bride (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawkesFire13/pseuds/FawkesFire13
Summary: A journey and unexpected news.
Relationships: Ulaan | Asura/Yuwa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I want to say I don’t know AB as well as I know MPL. And while the stories are related, this is not my wheelhouse. But this idea came to me randomly and I decided to run with it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout out to the ladies of the MPL RAMBLING chat. Love you all.
> 
> As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!

The air outside was still chilly as only late winter air could be. The morning sun had done little to bring any warmth into the air and only a watery pale light.

Yuwa had woken first next to Ulaan, his strong body cradling her own in his sleep. Not for the first time did she lie in that perfectly wonderful moment between dreaming and awake, happily secure knowing it was Ulaan that held her so gently. 

They were traveling, the Royal caravan of King Asura of the North, to her own homeland. It was a diplomatic mission, one purely to establish trade routes and agreements. But to move a entire court took time, and upon arrival they would be hosted for a month or more. 

So it was with a slow, measured pace that the caravan had moved, setting up camp at the last light of day and often breaking things down as the sun rose again. It was because of Yuwa they were still sleeping. They had been traveling for a week, Yuwa either in the saddle before her husband, or sitting on her own palfrey. 

Yuwa had always felt she was gifted with a strong constitution, certainly stronger than that of her eldest sister, maybe even some of her brothers. But a week on the road with little sleep had a way of breaking one down. She had gone to Ulaan the night before and asked if they might remain in camp for another full day. Siting the need to rest both men and horses, and perhaps have a chance to bathe properly now that they had a ready supply of water from a nearby stream. 

Ulaan had agreed easily and sent word into the camp that the caravan would rest a extra day, and the news was met with smiles. They had walked around the camp together, Yuwa’s tiny hand resting on Ulaan’s arm. It was a full moon and the sky seemed brighter and somehow more vast. The courtiers giving them updates on their day and Ulaan’s soldiers reporting on minor things. Everyone seemed to be unpacking a bit more, now that they would be camped a full day. Preparations for baths and cooking a heartier meal were underway in every tent and pavilion. Ulaan stopped at the pavilion where some of his counselors were waiting and looked at Yuwa.

“Do you wish to accompany me?”

“Not tonight. I’m....tired from the day. I think I’ll go to our tent and wait for you.” Ulaan nodded and pulled her close for a kiss. 

“I won’t be too long.” He smiled and walked inside. 

Yuwa was satisfied and went to make sure the Royal tent was made up a little more....comfortable. She ordered the furs to be brought out of the trunks and the bedding aired and then warmed before a fire before being placed. She even went to fetch a bucket of clean water herself, walking by the light of the moon. Free of her maids, ever so helpful, they still did not leave her alone with her thoughts. It felt nice to be off the horse. As gentle as her palfrey was, it was still a long journey. 

As she stopped by the stream she filled her bucket and simply stood on the bank, listening to the water. The small sounds of a sleepy forest. It felt nice to not be hurried. She gazed at the moon, then frowned slightly. It was a few moments before she picked up her bucket and walked back to camp. The various fires and lanterns signaling warmth and comfort. 

Her husband had not been long with his counselors, and entered their tent as she was taking her hair out of its pins and plaits to comb and let down for the night.

For a few moments he was silent, taking in the woman that was his wife. Delicate in stature as a doll, the sweetest, jewel bright eyes that held the light of the stars, and sharp wit that out matched many of his advisors. He had been....impressed by the Princess of Shan when he first laid eyes upon her, that admiration only grew has she had stepped gracefully and with courage into her role as his Queen. The lady before all others. His chosen. 

“How does the night find my Queen?” He asked, stepping inside further, noting the changes in the tent. More furs, a few extra pillows. The bath tub had even been set, but not filled yet. Possibly for tomorrow evening. Good, he needed a bath and he was sure Yuwa would join him.

“Your Queen is....tired.” Yuwa said with a yawn, and brought her comb to her hair, brushing it slowly. “I am glad we are resting for the next day. We can have a bath. Sleep longer.”

“No rush to return to your homeland?” Ulaan asked, carefully removing the light armor he wore. The kingdoms were not at war, so he only wore leathers and studded pieces. His full armor he had left behind. This armor he could remove easily on his own, and he placed the pieces on the rack that waited for them. 

“My home is with my King.” Yuwa answered with a smile, and Ulaan grinned, coming over to her, deftly plucking the comb from her hand to take up the task for her. 

“My people are lucky to have such a loving Queen.” He murmured softly, his hands holding the comb carefully as he moved it through the long silken locks. He would never understand how she managed to keep it all so impossibly beautiful, shining and soft. Yuwa sighed happily, as Ulaan worked the comb, her scalp relaxing and the tension from the day receded. She leaned into his hands and closed her eyes. She had been doing some thinking before he entered, the past couple months had been busy. So much on her mind and adjusting to her new life as Queen...

Ulaan smiled, his tiny, fierce wife was truly a blessing. She had brought to his court a elegance and grace he could never have managed on his own, and for that he was both in awe and grateful. For a while, silence was the only thing inhabiting their tent, and the warm, flickering light of the candles in the lanterns. He would never tire of these small, simple moments alone with her.

Yuwa yawned suddenly, and turned just slightly to look up at Ulaan. 

“We do not need to rise early tomorrow. Do I get to lie abed with you after sunrise, or do your counselors need you?” Ulaan smirked. 

“I’m all yours.”

Thirty minutes later, King Asura was cooling his heels in the bed he shared with Yuwa, listening to her quiet breathing. He had hoped....well, wanted to maybe....enjoy their private time a bit more and was assuming she wanted to, well, have some intimate time.

Apparently she had wanted to sleep. Ulaan had felt a bit deflated, but supposed that was to be expected. It wasn’t as if he himself felt well rested after a week of travel. So it was with a bemused outlook that he had settled under the furs next to Yuwa and blew out the lantern at his side. He had rolled to one side and arms open, allowing Yuwa to press herself against his chest. She had pushed her icy cold nose into his neck suddenly. Ulaan jumped, earning him a giggle from Yuwa.

“My Queen finds it funny to freeze her husband.” Ulaan had chuckled darkly, and Yuwa had laughed even louder.

“Forgive me, your highness. But you are so warm. I didn’t think you would become undone by something so small.” Yuwa had smiled, her eyes glittering with mischief. Ulaan bucked slightly as she ran her fingers up his side, a chuckle leaving him as she aimed for his underarms, determined to get laughter out of him. Ulaan laughed, always amused that this tiny woman could bring so much life into his existence.

“Mercy, my Queen. I am no match for your swiftness.” Yuwa giggled at her husband and curled up next to him, smiling. 

“The Mighty King of the North falls so easily.” She joked, placing kisses along his neck, over the bright petals inked into his skin. “His fearsome reputation seems to be exaggerated.” 

Ulaan chuckled, wrapping her in his arms. 

“Only for you, my little doll.” He murmured, running his hands over her back, lightly in her hair. 

“Hmm.” Yuwa stilled against him, closing her eyes. Ulaan stroked her back absently, his eyes closed as well, letting them both drift into a deeper slumber. 

It was still wrapped in Ulaan’s arms that Yuwa woke up to in the morning. The bed was always warm with Ulaan next to her, but she could feel the winter air seeping in from outside. Not feeling the least bit tired, she lay next to Ulaan, her mind still working furiously.

Two months.....

She was positive.

Did she wait? They were in the middle of a journey. Still at least a week of steady travel until their caravan reached Shan Kingdom. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to wait that long....

Ulaan stirred next to her, and she glanced up, looking at his peaceful face. He looked younger when he slept. Yes, he was the youngest child in his family, but sometimes he walked as if the entire world rested on his shoulders alone. She reached up and stroked his cheek gently and was rewarded with a light grumble and a sigh.

“Good morning, my Queen.” He yawned, one eye opening blearily. “Surely you don’t want to leave this bed just yet? The sun hasn’t been over the horizon for long.”

“Of course not. I’ll be happy to stay under the blankets and furs all day.” Yuwa grinned, suddenly deciding to simply tell him. Something in her tone alerted Ulaan, who opened his eyes sharply, looking down at her.

“Oh?”

“So suspicious, my King.” Ulaan frowned, uncertain. Yuwa stared up at him, a curious expression on her face.

“Something troubling you, my little doll?”

“No. Simply thinking about the end of the journey. We are discussing trade agreements, correct?”

“Yes. And routes.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you have something else you’d wish to discuss?” He asked her, concerned. Had he missed something? Did he need to speak with his counselors this morning and draw up new declarations?

“No...I just wonder if a month will be enough.”

“To draw up agreements?” Ulaan’s frown deepened. His wife was clever, surely she knew that these sorts of negotiations didn’t take very long to finalize. In fact, this could have all been done by messenger and representatives, but he had liked to have a more personal relationship with the King of Shan, seeing as how his bride was once Princess there. “A month is a formality, to strengthen bonds, and celebrate those ties. We could be back in the Northern Kingdom within days.”

“Well, yes. For those trading agreements. But what about the festivals? The parties?” Yuwa asked pointedly. 

“What festivals?” Ulaan asked. Had he also missed some custom that the Shan kingdom observed. “Is there a holy day that your homeland celebrates in the dead of winter?” He might have missed something, and if that was the case, he needed to be ready to be a proper guest.

“No, but we do celebrate important announcements.” Yuwa said, and sat up in the bed, a smile teasing across her face.

“And what announcement would that be? That a beloved princess is returning to grace her court? Bringing with her a barbarian king?” Ulaan asked. 

“No, my gentle King.” Yuwa laughed, suddenly nervous. “The announcement of a child. A royal child who will share the blood of King Asura and the Royal family of Shan.”

Ulaan didn’t quite understand what he had heard, and Yuwa blinked at him, her eyes enormous. 

A child.....

Ulaan sat up, bolt upright, his eyes widening. He stared at Yuwa, and she was forcefully reminded of the first time they laid eyes on each other so long ago. He looked startled. Shaken. As if he didn’t fully believe what he had heard.

“A.....you’re?”

Yuwa giggled weakly.

“Yes, Ulaan.”

Ulaan wrapped her in his arms suddenly, laughing, a loud elated laugh.

“Yuwa! I’m.....we....when? I’m going to be a father?”

“You’re too heavy!” Yuwa spluttered in his tight embrace and he let her go quickly, only to hold her face carefully in both of his hands. 

“How long?” He asked her. Yuwa shook her head. 

“I noticed last night, during the full moon. I don’t know exactly. I began counting... I only just realized....It’s been...maybe a couple months. Not much more, I think.”

Ulaan beamed at her happily. A father. His tiny wife was carrying his child. His baby. A son or daughter. Images of a tall, strong warrior, or a clever, graceful daughter swam in his mind.

“This is.....the best news, Yuwa! A baby!” Ulaan babbled, and Yuwa laughed. “We have to tell your father! He’s going to be a grandfather!”

Yuwa laughed, tears of happiness spilling from her eyes. She was going to be a mother. Secretly she hoped the child would have Ulaan’s beautiful eyes. Her father would be excited, as would her siblings. A baby...

Overwhelmed, she looked at Ulaan and sobbed suddenly, and her husband froze, confused.

“Yuwa, what is it?” He asked. She shook her head.

“I just....it’s so sudden.” She blinked up at him. Ulaan smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“I admit I wasn’t expecting to be a father when I woke up this morning.” He agreed, Yuwa laughed softly. “But this is the most welcome news. I....I did not realize that we would be carrying such a precious treasure with us. I feel so worried, suddenly. Did I bring enough guards? Are you comfortable?” He asked her suddenly. “We can go right back to the North today.” His voice was, uncertain, strained. 

“No, I want to see my family. I don’t think I’ll travel much after this.” Yuwa said thoughtfully. 

“All the same, we are arranging a better carriage for you once we are in Shan.” Ulaan muttered. “I’m not risking you on that palfrey.” Yuwa watched her husband thinking, clearly now with several things on his mind.

“What is going on in there?” She asked. Ulaan looked at her, his face softening. 

“I just made peace with the regions. And.....the Okuri Inu left me. I am at peace with that. But will they take a interest in our child? What if they need to suffer the same as I did?” Yuwa patted his cheek gently. 

“Then they will have a excellent father to guide them. As you did....” Ulaan looked into her eyes, finally letting out a soft sigh.

“Maybe with them the kingdoms will have a strong bond, and the peace will hold.”

“We can not see the future.” Yuwa reminded him. “We can just make the best path possible for them.”

“And when did my Queen become such a wise little sage?” He teased.

“One of us needs to be wise.” Yuwa laughed, stretching and putting her arms around his neck. 

“Indeed. I’m glad it’s you.” Ulaan smirked, and bent his head to kiss her, his wife sighing softly against his lips. 

“Hmm. Such a lucky King.” Yuwa murmured. 

“I agree. I have a sweet, fierce wife and a baby to arrive soon.” Ulaan laughed, nuzzling her neck. “Now which of us gets to tell your father he is to be a grandfather? You or me?”

“Last time you arrived in Shan it was as a benevolent conquerer. Maybe this time you can arrive as the father of the of his new grandchild.”

“Sounds like a plan, my Queen. A lovely plan.”


End file.
